


What Should Have Been

by LovelyLahey15



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLahey15/pseuds/LovelyLahey15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory's life after "The Angels Take Manhattan"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should Have Been

  Things were different, so to say. Amy appeared to Rory, tears streaming down her face. He was shocked to see her, but so happy she was there.

  "Amy!" Rory ran to her, to the girl he had been in love with since they were little.

  "Rory!!" He embraced her. A jumble of feelings. "Amy, what are you doing here? Is the Doctor on his way to save us?" Rory looked so expectant. The Doctor was always there. He always came just in time to save the day. And he would if he could, but this time things weren't going to happen the way they were expected to. "Rory.." Amy couldn't bear to look him in the eyes and tell him this, but it had to be done. "He's not coming this time, Rory. He's gone forever.." The tears started coming again. He looked confused. "What do you mean he's not coming? He has to. He's our Doctor. He always saves us" Rory was going into a panick. "Rory, look at me. I touched the angel that took you. The Doctor...he can't come this time. The TARDIS can't bring him here anymore. It would blow up New York." Amy was having a hard time getting the words out.

  It was hard to say goodbye to him. Her raggedy-man. They had so many adventures together. For Christ's sake, he was her son-in-law. Her daughter, River Song. She missed them both dearly, and it felt like the day she watched Rory die. A million knives stabbing her heart, but it was all worth it if she got to be with her husband. She couldn't let him die alone again. 

  "Wha-what about Melody? River Song? What about our daughter?" Rory was still having a tough time grasping the fact that they were never going to see The Doctor and River again. "Her too, Rory. She's with him. She says she loves you though." The realization was finally settling in, as Rory sank to the ground and the salt water that rimmed his eyes started to spill over. "I love her, too" He whispered quietly to the sky. Amy crouched beside him and kissed his forehead. "Oi, at least you still got me, right?" She gave him a weak smile, and he returned it with a sorrow-filled chuckle. 

  They would be alright. They would have to be. 

  They bought a quaint little house. One with shutters on the windows and a white-picket fence. The kind where normal activities take place. They got jobs. Rory worked at the hospital, eventually becoming one of the main doctors. Amy stayed at home. She cleaned and cooked. Occasionally she babysat, but she discontinued for the memories she had and would never have with her own daughter. 

  Not a day went by where the Ponds weren't thinking about the two people who changed their life in the most incredible way. They hoped they were happy together. Amy wished the Doctor wasn't travelling alone. Rory crossed his fingers dreaming that River was being a good girl, but he knew her better than that. They prayed that whatever it was  the two were doing, they were doing safely. 

  They made friends. People from their neighborhood or from work. They attended parties together, Amy clinging on the arm of Rory and never letting him too far out of her sight. They protected one another, because if they didn't, who else would? They knew now about the truth in the world. That everything wasn't always as it seemed, but Amy was happy. And if Amy was happy, so was Rory. 

  After long nights of being on their feet, the couple retired to bed. Finally sleeping through the night with no interuptions from the TARDIS noise, whisking them off to far away lands. No, no more adventures. Amy would cozy up next to the slender figure beside her, reading glasses hanging on the rim of her nose, reading books she once saw in the Doctor's enormous library. Books he had given her. Losing herself in the books was the only adventure she had left in her life. After hours of reading, she would come to and hear the slight snoring coming from Rory, his head resting upon hers. She would gently reach up, killing the light and settling in for sleep. 

  She always dreamed about him. Her Doctor. She recalls the night they first met, some years ago in her garden. The girl who waited. Everyone thought she was crazy, until he returned. And she ran away with him. She never wanted to stop running. From vampires to daleks, and everything in between. She travelled through time and space with the two men she loved the most. Her boys. She remembers kissing the Doctor before she was to marry Rory, and how she realized she wanted Rory the whole time. The laughs the Doctor gave her, and the love she felt from him during their journey. She always believed and trusted him. He would never let anything bad happen to her. And she would try to protect him in whatever way she could. Now. Now that was all over. 

  In the years along the way, Amy recieved a book from a person named Melody Malone. She smiled to herself, and thought of her baby girl. This was to be her last message to the Doctor. The last words he would ever receive from her. She had to make them count. 

  Afterword by Amelia Williams: Hello, old friend. And here we are. You and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well and were very happy. And above all else, know that we will love you always. Sometimes I do worry about you though. I think once we're gone you won't be coming back here for awhile. And you might be alone. Which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor. And do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to see and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two thousand years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived. And save a whale in outer space. Tell her, this is the story of Amelia Pond. And this is how it ends.

  She hit the last key, the tears rolling down from her eyes. "Amy, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. He'll make it out alive." Rory tried to comfort his wife. She nodded and tried to clean her face. She published her daughter's book and hoped he would listen to her. She thought of her last in person good bye to the both of them. To her, she asked River to look after the Doctor and to be a good girl. To make sure he didn't travel alone. To him, all she had said as she looked him in the eyes for the final time was "Raggedy-man, goodbye." Rory held her as she sobbed. 

  She had a good life. Rory had died five years ago, when he was 82. She was right by his side, how it should have been. Her last years were spent alone. He should have been there. The Doctor should have been there with her. River, too. The last thought she remembers thinking from him was "Come along, Pond" as she drew the ending breath of her life.

  Amelia Pond, the girl who waited, died at the age of 87. She was buried with her husband, Rory Arthur Williams. They lived a long and happy life together. Every once in awhile, there's a man at their grave. A tall man who wear bowties and suspenders. A man who always cries and brings flowers. Sometimes he has a girl with him. A girl with crazy curly hair, and popping lipstick. She leaves a simple note, that says "Hello, Sweetie." in her esquisite handwriting. They hold each other, and after a few minutes, they head their separate ways. They always return though. 


End file.
